Swimming
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Korra and Mako are a modern day high school couple. Korra really wants Mako to go swimming with her, what lengths will she go to get what she wants and what will happen when Mako finds himself trapped in the girls locker room! Read to find out!


Swimming

I do not own The Legend of Korra it belongs its rights rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following contains strong sexual content, anyone under the age of 18 should turn away right now!

Today was just not Mako's day. His day had started out as a fairly good day. He had arrived to school early for a change and had found out he was doing well in all of his classes. Mako really didn't care about any of that though. What he did care about was the fact that he had spent a good ten minutes making out with his girlfriend Korra. The two of them had been dating for almost a year now and loved each other a lot. Before they had been dating they had been friends since their first year of high school. Everyone had said that they would get together eventually and now in their final year of high school they actually had.

Mako was a very go with the flow kind of guy, as for Korra she was the kind of person that always got something when she set her mind to it. The day she had met Mako she had wanted him to be her boyfriend and now he finally was. As for Mako he was glad beyond words that Korra was his girlfriend. The only problem he had with their relationship was that they hadn't gone past first base. Mako was by no means a pervert, he had had other girlfriends before Korra, but she was the first one he loved and wanted to do more than making out with. As for Korra she had long ago told him that unlike many of the other girls at their school, she wasn't going to open her legs for just any guy.

Now that they were together Mako was sure that they should advance their relationship. He hadn't of course asked Korra if she wanted to have sex with him, he was afraid she would think he was a pervert and slap him in the face. The same way that she slapped countless other guys in the school for hitting on her and being totally perverts! He had of course made some vague suggestions, but she either didn't notice them or ignored them. Still Mako was so happy that he had such a great girlfriend, but he was tired of them just being at first base. However, he wasn't going to ask Korra to do something she wasn't ready for or pressure her. He would just wait till she was ready or gave any sort of sign she wanted to take things further.

Today was a hot spring day, so Korra was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt sleeve shirt. While Mako was wearing a black no sleeve shirt and blue jeans; the shirt Korra was wearing had her tummy completely exposed and let's just say that her clothes showed her perfect figure. As for Mako, Korra was very happy seeing his arms uncovered, since he never went to the beach or pool she had never seen him without a shirt before. Also Korra was wearing sandals and Mako was wearing sneakers. It was against school policy for anyone to wear sandals, but Korra was certain that no one would look at her feet. She always liked breaking or bending the rules whenever she could, just to get away with it.

However, when she had started dating Mako she had claimed down a bit, except now when ever she wanted to break a school rule she always had him do it along with her. Anyway Mako and Korra kept on making out until they needed to break for air. They both took a deep breath when their kiss ended and as soon as they could breathe again they both blushed a bit. After a few moments of silence Mako said, "Boy that was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"I think our classes start soon."

"Yeah they do, but I think we can spend a few more moments together, if that's alright."

"Sure it is."

Korra and Mako then gave each other a nice hug and while they were hugging Korra become so happy being in her boyfriend's arms that she said, "Mako…"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

As soon as those words left Korra's lips she didn't know wither she should have said them or not. Mako loved Korra and had known she had loved him, but hearing those three little words suddenly made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Korra ended her hug with Mako and blushed a bit and said, "Sorry maybe it was too soon to say that."

"No it's fine, I fell the same way …I mean I love you to Korra."

Mako then kissed Korra on the lips, unlike their pervious make out secession where their kiss had been hard and rough. This one was nice and soft and gentle, when their kiss ended they both smiled at each other and Korra held Mako's hand. They then started walking back to class and while they were walking together Mako said, "So Korra do you want to go on a date this weekend?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we should go see a movie, unless you have something else in mind?"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming. Both the beach and pool are opening early this year since it's so hot out."

"You know I hate swimming."

"Yeah but I love it."

"I know that's why you're the captain of the school swim team. As for me I just can't stand it, I mean I know how to swim, but I've never liked doing so; ever since my brother pulled my swim suit off when we were at the pool together."

"Yeah but that happened long time ago."

"A hundred people saw me naked!"

Korra quickly whispered, "It's a real shame I wasn't one of them."

"What."

"Ah never mind, anyway you were just a kid then."

"I was eleven, I started puberty early and….I really don't want to think anymore about that day. The point is I am never going swimming again."

"You still take bath rights."

"Of course I do."

"Okay, I got to run bye."

Mako didn't quite understand why Korra had asked him such a strange question. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to class. His day continued as normal he went to talk to Bolin before his final class started. His brother had really naughty look in his eyes and Mako could tell that he was up to no good. When Mako questioned his brother he found out that Bolin had hidden a camera in one of the lockers in the girl's locker room. He was going to retrieve it after school and use the video of all the girls changing and getting nude to satisfy this endless lust!

Mako didn't really care if his brother saw a bunch of girls he didn't even know naked, as long as he kept him out of it. However, Mako knew that gym class was Korra's last class for the day and that there was no why in hell that he was going to let his perverted brother see his girlfriend naked. At that same time Mako knew he couldn't tell on him either, since Bolin was his brother and Mako knew he would never to anything to get him kicked out of school. So Mako decided that the best thing for him to do was to dash into the girls locker room while they were still at gym , find the camera and get out of their as fast as his feet could carry him.

Lucky for him Bolin told him what locker the camera was in. Mako rushed into the girl's locker room and opened the locker and saw that it was empty. He then realized that his brother had totally played him. Mako heard the footsteps of the girls coming back from gym and he quickly realized that his brother had wanted him to rush into the locker room so he would be caught by them. Mako was now trapped in the zone of the eternally screwed and that was a place he was not fond of being trapped in.

Lucky for him though the lockers in the girls' locker room were extremely huge and wide; Mako quickly got into the locker he had just opened and closed it. Just a few seconds later the girls came in. Mako being a man of course was tempted to peep, but decided not to. Since he kept on telling himself that as long as he didn't peep he wouldn't be caught; even though that really didn't make any sense.

Mako stood in the locker with his eyes slammed shut. As he was standing their he thought, _Bolin no matter happens tonight when we get home I am so giving you hell! I mean you've pulled pranks on me before, but this is just crazy! If Korra finds me here she'll think I am the biggest pervert ever! I bet he's just doing this because ….you know what I don't know why he's doing this. I mean this, this mean even for Bolin! Oh God I just hope that no one opens this locker or my life is over. Wait a second I think their leaving now, maybe I am alright. Good thing I don't mind small spaces, everyone's leaving school soon. So I'll just stay here half an hour and leave then._

Mako stayed in the locker for half an hour, by that time he was sure most people had left he breathed a sigh of relief. He decided that he would just stay in the locker a little longer before leaving. Today had been a good day until his brother had ruined it and Mako swore when he got home he would kick his ass. While Mako was thinking thoughts of vengeance, the locker opened and Mako's heart almost stopped beating when he saw that it was Korra who had opened it.

She was only wearing her underwear, a light blue bra and blue panties. For a few moments Mako didn't say or do anything and then he broke down and cried at Korra's feet. She had caught him in the locker room and now would think he was a mega pervert! He couldn't bare the thought of her hating him. So Mako told her everything that he happened and hoped beyond all reason that she would believe him. When he was done explaining what had happened, he looked at Korra's claim face and feared that she was going to slap him and call him a pervert. Instead of doing that though, she gently stroked her face with her hand and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. After doing that Korra said, "Don't worry Mako I know you're telling the truth."

"You do."

"Yeah I know you're not a pervert, still when you were in the locker did you peep at all?"

"No of course not."

Korra put her hands on her hips and said, "Really?"

"I had my eyes closed the entire time I swear."

"I guess you're telling the truth, but then again I guess I don't really know. Anyway what do you think of my underwear."

"Ahh I think blue looks great on you."

Korra smiled and gave Mako a peck on the cheek and said, "Thanks, you know thinks' it's a bit unfair that I'm in my underwear and you're fully clothed."

Mako blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and said, "Yeah sorry about that."

"I think I should see you in your underwear so we can be even."

"Okay that sounds fair."

Mako quickly stripped himself off all his clothes until he had only his underwear on. The sight of him almost naked made Korra feel faint with joy, the sight of Mako's bare chest was everything had had hoped it would be. He had great pectoral muscles and four pack abs. He was wearing white boxers that hid the part of him that Korra really wanted to see. Korra gently put her hand on his bare chest and Mako felt his heart almost skip a beat when his girlfriend touched his naked chest. Mako gently grabbed Korra's hand and gave it a nice kiss, after doing that Korra said, "Mako I'm pretty sure were the only ones left in the school now, so I was wondering if we can do something that I've wanted to do with you for quite some time."

"What is it?"

Korra playfully stroked Mako's chest and replied, "It's a surprise, but first I want you to take off your boxers so we can be truly even."

"For the last time Korra I didn't peep at you or anyone!"

Korra then gave Mako a puppy look that just made his heart break. Mako sighted and put his hands on his boxers and prepared to pull them down. Before he could do though Korra said, "Wait can you turn around when you take your boxers off and count to ten please."

"Ah okay."

Mako turned around and took his boxers off and threw them aside. He then stood before Korra completely naked. Korra highly enjoy looking at his nice firm buttock, she put her hand on Mako's lower pack and Mako gasped as he realized how close she was to touching his butt. Korra smiled and said, "You have a great butt Mako."

"Ah thanks."

"Start counting to ten now okay."

Mako counted to ten and spun around and was instantly greeted with the sight of Korra's nude backside. While he had been counting to ten, she had taken her bra and panties off and had become just as naked as he was. Mako saw all of her nice smooth back and her nice bubble butt. His penis started to harden and Korra blushed as she put her hands at her sides and said, "I thought that if we were both naked we would also be truly even, so are you ready for me to turn around."

Mako blushed bright red as he replied, "Yeah sure go right ahead."

Korra then spun around and she and Mako had their breath taken away by the sight of each other's most private parts. Korra saw that Mako had two nice round testicles and an eight inch long penis with a nice pink penis head, she also that that he had nice curly black pubic hair. As for Mako that Korra was beautiful beyond words. She had two lovely breasts that were the perfect size for his hands and her breasts had nice dark pink nipples. Her hips were a perfect size and her vagina was covered in dark brown pubic hair, Mako's fully erect penis pointed straight at Korra's center. The two of them feasted open each other with their eyes; then Korra slowly walked up to Mako and kissed him happily on the lips. Mako gladly returned their kiss and the two of them moaned in pleasure as they shared their first naked kiss. Korra put her hands on Mako's chest while he put his hands on her hips. He wondered about putting them on Korra's breasts, but still didn't know if she would be okay with that. Before he could think the matter further, Korra pressed her breasts against his chest and moaned in pleasure as she felt Mako's penis brush against her.

Mako and Korra kept on kissing until they needed to break for air. When their kiss broke they were both blushing bright red, not in embarrassment, but in arousal. Mako gently put his hands on Korra's belly and kissed her forehead. At this point he was sure that they were going to have sex, after all they were both butt naked and aroused. Mako hadn't really paid that much attain in sex ed, but he was sure that if he needed to figure something out Korra would help him.

Before he could so anything though Korra gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Come on Mako now that were naked I have something nice to show you."

Mako and Korra then got out of the locker room; it was strange for them to be walking around school naked. However, since everyone else had gone home there was no way that they would get caught. Korra and Mako kept on walking until they were standing by the school pool. Korra playfully traced a finger down Mako's erection while saying, "I know you won't like swimming at a beach or public pool with me, but I thought that we could swim in the pool naked together and pretend were taking a bath."

"Wait a second, this is…you weren't surprised to see me in the locker room and Bolin…you told him to tell me he hid a camera there! This whole thing was your idea!"

Korra crossed her arms under her breasts and Mako noticed how sexy she looked with her breasts pressed together. Korra made a sad face and said, "I'm sorry about all that, I just really wanted us to go swimming together and you know I always get what I want!"

Korra then dived into the pool and Mako dived in after her. It had been a long time since he had swam so he was a little rusty. However, Korra helped him and before Mako knew it they were swimming around and having a blast. They played tag in the water for awhile and Mako even got to touch Korra's bare bum. After awhile they stopped swimming around and just floated in the water together. Korra swam over to Mako and put her arms around his neck and said, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you kidding, I'm naked with you in a pool there is no way in hell I'm angry."

Korra smiled and gently licked Mako's earlobe before giving him a nice loving kiss on the lips. While they were kissing Mako snuck his tongue into her mouth and Korra moaned in pleasure as the two of them shard their first tongue kiss. They both swam around a bit more when their kiss ended and then they kissed again. While they were kissing Korra gave Mako's bottom and nice squeeze and Mako grinned and did the same to her. He gave Korra's soft bum a few nice squeezes and after doing that he put his hands on her nice soft breasts and flicked Korra's nipples with this thumbs.

Korra moaned in pleasure as Mako felt her nipples harden; Korra wrapped her right hand around Mako's member and gave it a nice stroke. Mako closed his eyes in pleasure and continued to squeeze Korra's breasts as she continued to give him a hand job. Korra couldn't believe that she was touching her boyfriend's penis; it was so thick and hard that she wondered what it would feel like to have it inside of her, Mako kissed the tops of Korra's breasts and then kissed her sweet lips again.

While they were kissing their tongues dueled once more and Mako took one of his hands of Korra's breasts and slowly traced it down her body till it arrived at her vagina. Mako gently rubbed the outside of Korra's vagina and he watched Korra shrive in pleasure as his fingers began to become wet with something that definitely was not water. Mako probed the outside of Korra's vagina and watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Korra eyes then show opened when Mako slipped a finger inside of her. She storked his member a few more time and opened her legs so he could add another finger inside of her. Mako felt the pleasure in his penis reaching a breaking point and he had to struggle not to cum as he added another finger into Korra's love tunnel.

He slowly moved his fingers inside of her and felt Korra's vagina walls tightening around them. The two of them had another tongue battle as Korra felt Mako's member throb in her hand as he prepared to cum! As for Mako Korra's vagina walls were tightening around his fingers so hard that he knew she would cum any second now! The two of them were so aroused that they could barely speak. Even though they were just a few seconds away from orgasming, Mako managed to say, "Korra do you want to..."

Korra took her hand off Mako's member and gave his balls a quick squeeze and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Make me yours."

That was all Mako needed to hear; he quickly removed his fingers and stabbed the head of his penis inside of Korra; Mako and Korra shuttered in pleasure as he slowly moved his penis all the way inside of her. When he reached her barrier he hugged Korra as he thrust himself all the way inside of her. Korra moaned in pain as her innocence broke and Mako whispered comforting words to her as he slowly pulled his member out of her warmth until only the head of his member was left inside her. He then thrust into Korra all the way and Korra moaned in pleasure and pressed her breasts against his chest.

Mako and Korra's had a brief tongue battle while he squeezed her rear and breasts like crazy. Eventually Mako managed to move them over to an area of the pool where he could stand while he thrust into her. Korra wrapped her legs around Mako's race waist he thrust into her; with every thrust he took the pleasure in his penis grew greater and greater, while the inside of Korra's vagina got tighter and tighter. Pre cum ran down Korra's legs as Mako's penis twitched within her as he released some drops of pre cum inside of her. Mako kept on thrusting into Korra like crazy as the pleasure he was feeling grew greater and greater.

Korra pressed her breasts against Mako's chest so tightly that they became as flat as pancakes while he thrust into her faster and her moans of pleasure were heard throughout the pool, after over 20 minutes of love making they both came. Korra's vagina walls hugged Mako's member as his penis twitched and he shot his warm sticky cum into her. They both felt a wave of pleasure wash over them as they both came together, they pleasure they felt was so great that it made them scream louder than they ever had in their entire lives! When Mako and Korra were done cumming, Mako pulled out of her and they then kissed lovingly and went back to the locker room and got dressed. They had no idea that Bolin had been watching them the whole time they had made love and not only had he video tapped them. He had also had masturbated to them!

The End


End file.
